Talk:Necromancer Primeval armor
Dying The Scar As far as I know, I can't dye my scar any colors really besides black, white, and gray. It doesn't dye. What a shame. --Rei 22:06, 17 November 2006 (CST) :It also dyes green completely, same as all the NF scars. RoseOfKali 19:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Nicknames Also, what's with those nicknames? I've only ever heard it called "Bat armour", "Moth armour" or "Butterfly armour". I honestly don't see the fish resemblance at all. --Sunyavadin 09:38, 4 December 2006 (GMT) :Shower curtain armour ;p — Skuld 05:04, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I lol'd. -Ichigo724 14:41, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Bat armor? O_o I call it a dead moth. When I dye it green, its a rotting moth. But that's about it. I don't see the fish resemblance either :/ But my guild mates all call me a fish so I guess a lot of people call it that... Shower curtain, for the win! :P --Rei 00:34, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::I'm definitely in the moth camp ;) Not much for the full set, but the top looks awesome with some of the other necro sets (user page shows example) - <3 the new art. Zdain 13:40, 9 December 2006 (CST) Fish Fins! Durrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.--Cracker 06:45, 7 December 2006 (CST) I removed the description about it resembling a fish suit to some. The wiki isn't a place for such wishy-washy and subjective information, not to mention it is really pointless when pictures are available for users to draw their own conclusions. --Ufelder 04:45, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Seriously, thank you. I don't like how people keep labeling it. --Rei 20:51, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Oh guess what Tzin I do! :O ^-^ *bite me!* --Cracker :: I would call it Skale Armor, because looks like a skale from Prophecies. Glenn 11:38, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Haha when I put this in so long ago I had no idea a whole discussion would spring up about it. It DOES look like a fish though and everyone I've ever talked to has called it that, so I just thought I'd put it in so people would know what it would mean if they heard 'the fish suit'. sorry ^^ 82.15.7.144 15:23, 1 February 2007 (CST) looks like a catfish with the scar pattern :P Cieltsd 23:02, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :ummmm schlumpy thinks it looks like what the jeepers creepers guy would wear if he played guild wars.... --Schlumpy 15:48, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::Wow... people obviously haven't seen many REAL fish and REAL bugs... Go outside sometime and look around, meet the real world. ^_^ Anyway, these are 100% the "flying wings" (dunno the correct English word) of a beetle. Find some images of beetles with the wings spread, and see for yourself. Here is a perfect example: some beetle. And yes, ONLY beetles have wings 'exactly' like that. The structure is nothing like a fish, since a fish's fin has a perfect fan-like skeleton, seen here, and this armor does not. It's not a moth or a butterfly, either... IT'S A BEETLE. RoseOfKali 19:44, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's a scarab, aka shit beetle(dung beetle). I assure you no beetle in Canada has wings like that. They're whatever people want to interpret them as, and i see the fish resmblance, i can also see the shower curtain, moth, etc. It doesn't look exactly like any of those, but it triggers a part of the brain to think of those things. Much the same way that Geomancer armor resembles rocks on the pauldron, i've never seen rocks that look like that, and never rocks that are a consistant grey, but they look enough like stone to trigger the brain to think "hey, that guy's a stoner". IMO, it just looks hideous unless dyed black.--Darksyde Never Again 21:12, 21 November 2007 (UTC) swimming suit? :p try? :p--Talos of Flanders 18:39, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Male Armor It just looks wrong in the front.... Fayree 11:57, 28 September 2007 :What do you mean by "wrong?" I don't see anything wrong with it... RoseOfKali 19:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Dunno about wrong, but I <3 the way it makes my skinny necro legs become buff =D 00:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Glitch The fins disappear while underwater.Angelic spud 06:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :This is not a glitch specific to this armor. Most textures that "stick out" of your body and have only one or two graphical surfaces will disappear under water or behind grass. RoseOfKali 20:12, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... You know what this armor really is? It's more or less Elite Istani. I spent some time looking at it, especially the female version, and the cut is exactly the same, with slightly different patterns. The only real difference is that it's got fins sticking off of it all over the place instead of just a pair of fairy wings. Kind of nice, really. 18:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I think we all knew that already. :P But I agree. Same with Ancient. RoseOfKali 23:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Woot YEAH! I can fly now :P or swim... Not sure about that. But I shall Uploade some new good image when I have time -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Great, I can't wait! If you need a reference, Necromancer Vabbian armor/Male is a good example. RoseOfKali 16:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::I shall do it tomorrow -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC)